The Elemental Pirate - Cheshire
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Cheshire was not human. She knew this, but as time went on, she continued to wish she was. Seeing the world go by with her continued to exist. She joins a boy in her own way to help him become the next king of the pirates. She learns more about the world as time goes on with him and his crew, however her dream, is to find Eternal Peace or to become Human. Which ever comes first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Runescape Island

Listening to the water of the ocean was a lone girl of the appearance of 19 with long lavender hair that faded to powder blue towards the tip, her eyes were a dark shade of purple with a contrast of light blue around her pupil. Her clothes were of consists of a black shirt with dark green cuffs and a pair of black capris with combat boots on her feet. She was rather filled out and thin in her clothes. Her eyes watching the waves from her perch on a tree branch for a certain thing. A certain ship.

Slowly time moved around her, while her appearance never changed, she knew time went on without her. She kept her appearance around the same since her Captain had left her. She wanted him to know it was her the moment he saw her. With the thought of her Captain she recalled how long she had been waiting for him. 20 years is what the seasons told to her.

For the past 20 years she watched the waters in hopes of her Captain to return for her. Slowly the years past and she only moved from her spot when it came time for her to retire for the night. For 20 years she watched the ocean for her Captain and 20 years she waited in vain. Slowly she started to worry that he abandoned her before the fight against the Navy. For 20 years she recalled the last thing she said to her Captain and their fight over her helping in the fight against the Navy. For 20 years she waited for him. Waiting to apologize to Gol D Roger for her side of the argument.

The Navy never saw her as they searched her island simply because she was a Pirates Treasure, therefore she would never be found by them. Other Pirates came and went when they found nothing after she stayed away from them as well. Even the ones who came close, she killed just like she always did with her Captain. It wasn't hard for her. She was only a Treasure to the Pirate King. She wouldn't allow just any human or fishmen come near her and take her away from her Captain. Even if he left her here as a lesson, she still felt like she belonged with her Captain, just like all the other treasures of One Piece.

Right now, she was watching the waters yet again for any sign of her Captains Jolly Roger. Slowly her mind wandered to when she first met her Captain, back when he still wore his Straw Hat in his early years. Thinking of her crew she wondered if Shanks still had that hat that was given to him, the straw hat. A frown appeared on her face as she left the deep confines of her memories, it wasn't time for her to get lost in them again. She knew she had done that a lot in the past 20 years and now all she wanted was for her captain to come and get her. To sail with him once again.

She didn't want to continue living in the world with the pirates and Navy anymore. All she wished for was a chance to see her crew again. To be worn around her Captain's neck with pride. For she knew, she knew she was apart of the One Piece. But to her, the One Piece was nothing without her Captain.

Seeing a change in the waves below her, her eyes gazed out into the horizon as she saw a small boat coming closer to her small island. A lone straw hat could be seen but not the wearer. This hat held a familiar feeling to her. Roger?!

Panic and joy raced through her body. 'Did he finally come back for me?'

Waving her hands in she controlled the waves to move them closer to her. To bring in the ship that caught her eyes. Once it reached the bank the sounds of snoring could be heard. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the wooden elements moves out of her way as she arrived at the cliff that overlooked the shore. Giving a final jump down to the sandy beach she saw that in the boat was a boy around 17.

It...wasn't her Captain. After that fact was made clear she felt like he wasted all her energy for nothing. Sinking to her knees she felt tears wanting to come to her eyes, but she refused the human emotion. The emotions she felt was only because of her Captain but right now he was nowhere near her. So she saw no need to express the sadness she felt now that her hopes were let down. Taking a calming breath she look towards the boat she pulled towards her shore.

Black hair, a scar under his eye, a red vest with yellow buttons and light blue jean shorts with sandals for shoes. Looking over towards the hat she saw it held the same air as the one from Shanks. That hat she always fixed for Roger and Shanks. Why did this child have it? His snores were a little loud as she watched him closely. Watching him was silent for the most part but when his stomach growled loudly she jumped back, startled.

For a moment she thought if she should just leave the child to starve. But the hat on his head made her think otherwise. It was odd, why did the child have it?

'He must be hungry…'

Frowning a little, she wonder again if she even be bothered to help the boy she pulled into her shore. But again she wondered why he held the Pirate King's old hat. It made her curious, so she would help him. If it turns out he was a bad guy then she would drown him in the ocean. Just like when she was on the ship with her Captain. Waving her hand around plants bloomed around her from the trees up on the cliff and she got about to setting up a feast for her guest.

"Shishishishishi…"

Hearing him laugh was shocking since he was still sleeping but it didn't stop her from making all the food with the small fire she made on the shore. "Where am I?" She turned to see the back of the boy's head as he looked at her island. "Ah I'm hungry…" He whined which made the girl smile a little. 'How child-like…'

"Good thing you woke up, I just got done with lunch." She stated as the boy turned around so quickly she wondered if he got whiplash. His eyes turned into stars at the sight of the food. Before she could blink the boy rocketed over and sat in front of the fire and started to eat. Well actually in her eyes she saw him inhaling the food. She cracked a smile at him as she walked over and sat back to watch the boy with her Captains old hat. She sat back far enough she could defend herself if need be or if she needed to summon an element to kill him.

"So tell me, who are you?"

He tried to talk with his mouthful which made her raise a look at him. "Come again?"

He stopped for a moment and swallowed before a big grin came over his face which further reminded her of her Captain Gol D Roger. That made her smile a little more as she was faced a happy emotion her captain had given her.

"Monkey D Luffy. And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Her smile fell as she looked at the boy. He didn't have a crew and was nowhere near the same man as her Captain. In fact the way he said that made it seem like Roger wasn't the king more. Watching the boy she waited until he was done eating before she spoke next. "Thanks for the food Lady."

"Hmm. So Luffy why do you want to be King of the Pirates?"

'If his answer is anything like the other pirates I've seen in my island I'll just drown him.'

"I swore to a man on this hat that I'll take up the role of the Pirate King." he stated as he held his hat. For a moment the girl didn't know what to make of it. Shanks had that hat last time she saw her crew so it couldn't hurt to ask right?

"Was it Shanks?"

"You knew Shanks?" He stated with wide eyes and a large smile.

At that smile she grinned at him as well as she leaned onto one hand. "Yup, I was on the same crew as him at one point. Tell me how is the kid."

"He's out there sailing under his flag the Red Haired Pirates."

She frowned a little as she heard that. Shanks wouldn't leave the Roger Crew unless… Unless it disbanded. "What about his crew before that?" She stated almost hesitantly. If her old crew was no more then that would mean her Captain was gone…

"His old crew, not sure.."

"Tell me Luffy, do you know of any information on Gol D Roger the Pirate King?"

"The Pirate King? He's dead."

She almost stopped breathing at that. He said it with such a factful face that she couldn't find a single lie in him. He was telling me the truth...but if that was true… "W-when did he die?"

"Hmm, 20 years ago I believe- h-hey you okay?"

Tears fell from her eyes. 20 years ago! After the fight about the battle with the Navy...he died at the fight or somewhere around then. That would explain why he hasn't come back for her. But what about the rest of the crew…

"Sorry ignore me, I just never knew…" she stated as she walked away and towards the forest. Her destination the large tree in the middle of the forest. She could hear the boy following her but she didn't let it bother her. Right now nothing mattered except the promise on the tree. That was what she was going for. That was all that mattered.

Getting to the tree and sank in front of the carving Roger put on the trunk, it was almost completely covered with moss and vines that she had to clean it off even though she visits this place a lot. Luffy sat next to her looking at the carving. "What's that?"

"My old Captain's Promise. Shanks helped me be prepared for my time on this land."

"You were apart of Shanks crew? So Cool! Say you can join my crew!"

"No."

She didn't need to see him to know he wasn't pleased with her answer, but instead of reacting violently he was laughing and kept asking her to join as she sat there.

"Luffy."

He stopped talking as he looked back at her.

"You're after the One Piece?"

"Shishishishi yeah, I did promise Shanks."

For a moment she just watched the tree, Luffy took to looking around the tree. The tree was very old and was almost dead, which is what she felt like in her heart. Her heart, while not beating in her chest felt like it was stone cold. Nothing could make her feel better now that she knew her Captain was gone. It wasn't fair in her opinion. Roger was the best Captain in her mind, he held her close, treated her like she was one of the crew, despite her not being a normal Treasure.

For a moment she felt something warm touch her heart. It caused her to jump as she raced around the tree. In Luffy's hand was her heart. The Elemental Crystal. And he was using it to carve into the tree. Her heart just about stopped at the harsh treatment it was getting in his hands, while it was warm, it was painful.

"L-Luffy stop!"

"Huh?"

Quickly getting over to him she pulled the crystal out of his hands. "That's my heart you chipping!"

"EH?!"

Sighing, she looked at him for a moment. She had to contain herself as she looked over the crystal. No big damage. It would regrow overnight. "T-that's your heart?!"

"Yes. I'm a Treasure Luffy. I'm not human despite this form. I had belonged to the One Piece at one point but my old Captain left me here without my brothers and sisters that make up the One Piece."

She didn't know why, but the words flowed out of her mouth before she could stop them. She immediately felt stupid for tell a PIRATE that she was part of the One Piece. But for some reason she felt like Luffy wouldn't harm her like all the other cut throat pirates she's met and killed. She never let a person get so close to her heart before either…

"The One Piece?!" Luffy stated shocked. He then had a thoughtful look. Which shocked the girl since Luffy didn't seem to be the thinking type. But she couldn't justified her thoughts on that because in truth she didn't know this boy.

"Say, what do you mean you're a Treasure?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"It means I'm not human. I'm an old special artifact. A Treasure. Not many of us are left in the world. Most of us were gathered as the One Piece. Me however stayed with my Captain at all times since I was the most valuable and I can fight with my abilities."

"Well, now that the Pirate King is no more why not allow a new one to have you?" Luffy said while tilting his head.

She frowned slightly at that idea. A new Pirate King? Sure it would be time for one, and if she could control it… it's not a bad idea…

"The moment you show signs of not being able to handle the role as my Pirate King. I will kill you. Understand?"

She watched him for a moment, seeing if would show any aggression towards her threat. But the kid just smiled, much like her old and gone Captain and laughed at her words. She sighed at him, before looking towards the tree he had started to carve against with her heart. "What did you try to carve into this dead tree anyways?"

"A new promise to be King of the Pirates!"

For a moment she just looked at him shocked. "A new promise?"

"You are a Treasure that the Next King needs! Shishishishishi!"

For a moment she just stared at him. He really wanted her on his crew?

'I guess it's now my job to find the next king…'

"I seem to see a lot of old captain in you...I guess it's only fitting for my new Captain to be the Next King. But know this, I will not just let you become the king by leading you to the One Piece."

"Shishishishi! Where's the adventure in that! We'll find it whenever we find it!"

She stared at him once again as he laughed before trailing her eyes to the new promise on the bark tree. He...might not be so bad to hang around, and if she was honest, it gave her a way off the island she had been stuck on for 20 years.

"Shishishishishi. Let's go! Say what's your name?"

"I am called Cheshire. Before we leave tell a little about yourself." she stated as she lead the boy back to the beach. For her, it felt nice to be talking once again. Her voice box had just about no longer worked if it wasn't for this boy. The boy, Luffy, joined her as she lead them back to the shore. She was intent on learning more about her temporary Captain. If only for her own survival.

"Ah. I'm a rubber man."

"Devil Fruit?"

"Yup, the Gum Gum Fruit." and he demonstrated by pulling his cheeks far apart.

"Nice to know since I will have to save you if you ever get thrown into the ocean." She smiled as she turned away from the tree and started to walk with him back to his boat. "I'm an Elemental type of Treasure."

"An Mental? What's that - food?" Luffy asked with a strange face which caused her to laugh a little.

"No Elemental. I control water, fire, wind, and earth."

"So cool! Say can you fly?"

"In a way yes. So am I right to say you haven't started up your crew yet?"

"Yup. It's just the two of us. You are going to be my First Mate!"

'First mate huh?' She smiled a little as she walked next to her new Captain. "So Captain, want me to stock your boat with fresh food and water before we head out?" the only other human who treated her like a human in all her years of existence was Roger, perhaps this child would make it two humans…

"Yes! FOOD!"

Seeing her new Captain run down the coast towards his small boat, she smiled at how easily excitable he was. Standing in the line where the forest meets the beach she waved her hand, causing the natural forest fruits to grow better and ripen as she gathered them. She knew that using her powers this much after a long time would have repercussions, yet right now she didn't care. Plus she knew her training would increase since she would be entering the Pirate World once again.

She was soon to be free from the island she waited on for 20 years. She could finally join her new Captain on the ocean. The idea of adventure made her absolutely giddy, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Putting the food on the small boat, she watched her rubber captain as he pushed off the shore. Using the waves in the ocean she moved the boat farther and farther away from the ocean.

"Well Captain, where to from here?"

"Shishishishishi. We've find ourselves pirates to fight! Shishishishi!"

With a sigh and smile, Cheshire guided the small boat further out to sea. With the wind on her side the two of them set sail, Cheshire couldn't contain her laughter as they went about the waves towards adventure. In a way Cheshire felt free, despite being on an island alone for 20 years...

 **Next chapter: "I'm Gonna Be King of the Pirates!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I'm gonna be King of the Pirates

Cheshire wondered how she ever thought this was a good idea. Looking over to the water she felt the water churn and the rapids change as she watched the whirpool get larger. Turning to her Captain she saw he was laughing as he climbed into the barrel. 'This is going to destroy the whole boat...and he's LAUGHING'

"Come on Cheshire! Shishishishi!"

Sighing she looked at the Elemental Crystal she made into a necklace. It dangled around where a human heart would normally be located. Did she trust Luffy enough to return to it? ...No, she didn't…

Climbing into the barrel she huddled into herself as her Rubber Captain pulled the top over them. Sighing to herself as she felt the vibrations of her Captain's laugh. Well she knew she was wanting an adventure, and boy did she feel like this was an adventure of its own right.

Being caught into the waves and rapids of the whirlpool seemed to lull her captain to sleep. While she felt tired from the motion, she refused the notion of sleeping while in a whirlpool. She couldn't really believe her Captain was so carefree in this type of situation, but...that made this adventure seem a lot better in her eyes.

Seeing the ocean's water seeping into the barrel Cheshire got to work with her element of water. Working at keeping the ocean away from her Devil Fruit User of a Captain. In doing so she was able to fight off the feeling of sleep.

In all the time she had spent with her new Captain, she never slept when he could see her. Which had cut into her time of rest... She knew she should trust her Captain more but currently he had not yet earned to see her at such a defenseless state. With the idea of getting out of the whirlpool with her captain still among the living, she worked on getting the barrel they were in towards somewhere where she could work with the elements. After all the water was only a friend as long as nature felt like it.

Getting out of the whirlpool was difficult for her since she never really had to work against nature, but none the less she got it done. Relaxing a little she felt her energy drain itself as she pulled the barrel away from the whirlpool. Perhaps a small nap would help? It couldn't be so bad? Right? Not like Luffy would leave her in the barrel if she retreated into her natural form…

'Yeah a nap would be nice right now…' Maybe her captain had the right idea...

Lightly touching her crystal, she wondered if her captain could be trusted with her crystal. Thinking nothing more on it, she knew she needed to rest after that fight against nature. Sighing again, which she realized she was doing more when it came to her new captain's arrival in her life. Lifting the necklace off of her neck and putting it around Luffy's neck, she drifted away from her form and into the necklace.

X-Sometime later-X

Waking up after the nap, Cheshire faded away from the necklace and back into the barrel only to see Luffy was still sleeping. A small smile with sigh escaped her lips as she shifted. For a moment she wondered if she should take her crystal back. But at the moment, she wondered if he would keep it safe… It was a treasure after all...

The rocking of the barrel made her wonder if there were up right or not. Looking from the corner of her eyes towards her captain, she shifted to where Luff was curled up in her lap as he slept. It brought a small smile to her face as she felt the barrel hit something. For a moment it startled her before she heard talking.

'People…'

Feeling the air of gravity as they were lifted out of the water, Cheshire held her Captain still so he wouldn't rock around in the barrel. She couldn't tell if they were pirates or sailors, so she kept silent as she felt them lower them onto their ship. Hearing them yell out something about pirates she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

The sounds of cannon balls filled the air as she felt the barrel roll around and bump into many things. Hitting her head a few times caused her head to hurt with a headache, but she still held onto Luffy so he wouldn't hit anything. Feeling the barrel stop finally with the smell of food in the air, she came to the conclusion that they must have landed in the kitchen. For a moment nothing happened, no sounds. No shouting until she head the sound of a door creak open.

"Hello?" a voice of a child filled the air. "Good no one's here."

'Well that's not true kid…'

Hearing the kid walk over to the barrel, saying something about how large the barrel was. She wanted to get out and search for a boat for her and her captain but if the ship was being raided then she knew she needed to wait. Feeling the child roll the barrel, she held in her voice as she repeatedly hit her head.

Seeing her captain start to wake up from his nap, she felt the barrel get set up right so she situated herself to not get caught in whatever would happen in her captains awakening. Hearing the voices that are more gruff compared to the kid.

"We'll lighten the load for ya."

Hearing that made Cheshire realize that they thought that they were alcohol. Shaking her head a little since it was a common notion for people to find alcohol out at sea. She had her fair share of alcohol show up at her shore of her island. Hearing the kid say something but missing what he said entirely Cheshire saw her captain starting to awaken from his nap. Shifting so she was under him so whatever he did this time from waking up would not hit her.

Seeing him jump up shouting something, Cheshire held in a small chuckle.

"I SLEPT GREAT!"

Seeing Luffy talk with the obviously pirates, Cheshire lifted herself out of the barrel after hyper captain. Who was talking to the kid she heard earlier. Stepping off to the side as her captain was talking, she saw the two pirates raise their swords towards her captain. For a moment she wondered if she should help or if she should see how he would react. Thinking less than a moment she summoned her element wind and cut one of the swords while her captain pulled off a neat trick of breaking the other one.

"Captain your timing needs work…" Cheshire stated with a smirk.

"Shishishishi, but that's why I have you Cheshire. Shishishi."

Cheshire's smirk grew as she regarded her captain's words. He trusted her with his life apparently, which meant a lot to her. 'I guess it's only fair I do that same then…'

"What's the big idea?" Luffy asked the two, which caused Cheshire to turn her eyes to them as she waited for an answer as well. Even though she knew they were the normal scum pirates, even those kind of scum had their reasons, no matter how twisted they were.

"W-who are you?"

"Me?" Luffy stated with a grin as he folded his arms. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha!"

"Oh and this is Cheshire!" he grinned as he introduced her this caused Cheshire to sigh. They weren't worthy in her opinion to know her name, but if her captain felt like introducing her then so be it.

The two of three pirates screamed as they grabbed their passed out friend and ran out of the room as if the devil himself was in the room. This small thought made Cheshire laugh a little. "What's with them?"

"Captain, you broke their sword. Of course their going to run." Cheshire stated.

"You did as well."

"Point taken then. We need to fill up our supplies…" Cheshire stated as she looked around, they were indeed in the kitchen.

"R-run, hurry! If they come back with their friends, you'll both be killed!" the kid with pink hair stated. Cheshire stopped her survey around the room to stare at the kid, he seemed to flinch at her look. Her two toned eyes of dark purple and blue seemed to make him scared of her. Something she hadn't seen in a long time since her isolation on that island for 20 years. Seeing she hasn't lost her touch made her grin as her captain started to talk to the kid.

"But man, I sure am hungry!"

"How can you be so carefree!" he said as he was freaking out. "There are still lots more of them up on deck!"

"Captain, let's go hunt for food." Cheshire stated as she watched her captain sniff the air. At that she almost laughed as she followed the kid and her captain out of the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder a lot to make sure no other pirates would follow them.

Entering a room, that was a storage room Cheshire sat down on a large flour sack as Luffy ate to his heart's content. "Food! Food! Food! Yes! Food!"

Cheshire started to eat an apple as she ignore the kid and her captain's talk. She was busy keeping an ear out for the sounds that followed the wind. If her captain is this carefree in a ship that was being raided then she needed to be the one to keep an eye out for danger. Something she didn't mind doing. It kept her on her toes so to speak. Starting her next apple she saw something like a orange in a bag. "Luffy toss me one of those would you?"

He did as he was eating, which she caught. She started to eat the orange, rind and all. It wasn't a bother to her. Half listening to the kids story Cheshire started once more on the apples she had found in another box. Seeing that Luffy was just about done with that box near him she gave the box a push towards her captain after taking two more apples out. He grinned as he started to eat more.

Cheshire then started to pay attention to the kid since it was clear nothing was coming their way just yet. For a moment Cheshire wondered if maybe they could get away from the ship without being noticed by the raiders. "Yeah...That's right…" the kid spoke.

"If only I had the courage to drift in the ocean in a barrel…"

Cheshire raised a look at the kid. 'That's not something you should do unless it was an emergency…'

"..there's actually something I want to do, too…"

'Dear lord is this kid going to open and bleed out his heart?' Cheshire thought as she ate her last apple. 'This kid wouldn't last long on the ocean with is kind of attitude and personality…'

"Um, what compelled you and Cheshire to set out onto the sea?"

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy stated which caused Cheshire to grin at her captain.

'That's the kind of attitude and personality I'm going to follow' Cheshire thought as she tossed her apple core away. The look on the kid's face was priceless that Cheshire had to hold in her laugh.

"K-k-King of the Pirates?"

"Yep."

"Even you Cheshire?"

"Hmm, I just wanted adventure. If my Captain's goal is to be the king, I'm going to help get him there."

"Are you serious?" the kid asked both of them, this caused Cheshire to frown at him.

'Did he think we'd joke about this?'

"Yeah." Luffy grinned.

"Wait, you're a pirate Luffy, Cheshire?"

"Yep."

"What about your crew?"

"Just me and Cheshire at the moment."

The kid stopped moving for a long moment, this caused Luffy to wave his hand in front of the kids face. Cheshire sat back now bored of the kid then stood up. "K-k-King of the Pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power… The One Piece!"

Hearing the kid talk about her kind like that was a little off putting. Did Roger really set them up with such a banter that everyone who was looking for the One Piece think she and her kind were all that one could want in the world? It made her glad no one had found her kind yet and even more so that she was going to help Luffy get it. Luffy was so far better than all the other pirates she came across in her years away from the ocean.

For a moment she turned her senses away from the two boys to go back to focusing around her. She felt the wind calling something out. But with the kid talking she couldn't make out what was being said or what the elements were trying to tell her.

"Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!"

"Me too."

"No way! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no way!"

The kid's yelling was slowly making Cheshire want to slap him. He was pushing his thoughts onto them. Something she found she didn't very well like. "There's no way you two can stand at the apex of the Great Pirate Era! No way! No way!"

With an eye twitch from Cheshire she saw Luffy get up. And smack him on the head with a closed fist. This got a strangled laugh to escape Cheshire lips as she bit back a smile as she now watched her Captain.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Just because."

At that Cheshire couldn't hold back her laughter. "Nihihihihi." she kept it soft since they were technically hiding from both the sailors and pirates on the ship.

Her captain was one for surprises thats for sure. She sat back and continued to watch the two boys as she listened once more signs of the raiders finding them. But her attention kept being brought back to the two before her.

"But it's all right. I'm used to it now…"

"And that kind of attitude will get him killed on the ocean." Cheshire stated as she chuckled softly once more at her captain's words. Hearing her captain speak so strongly made her wonder if she should have a dream to attain while helping him get to One Piece. It became her thought as he spoke,

"It's not about whether I can or not." he started out, this causing Cheshire to look over as he spoke his piece. "I'm gonna do it because I want to." At those words Cheshire wondered if she, a Treasure could have a dream like any other human being. "I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!"

Smiling to herself, she wonder again. Could she, a Treasure have a dream?

"Now, then! My belly's full- guess we'll go get us a boat!"

"Right with you Captain." Cheshire stood up as she smiled at her Captain. He was really something else. Talking like an aspirer and then next wandering off to who knows what. He really was an adventure in itself. And that's what she wanted at first. To go back to adventuring on the Oceans. She didn't even care if she never made it back to the One Piece, now she found herself only wanting to adventure with her Captain if only for the thought of being around him. Following after him might have been the best choice she ever made in 20 long years…

"I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask."

"Not likely Luffy." Cheshire stated as she followed him towards the door.

"Hopefully their generous."

"Again not likely." Cheshire grinned at her Captain who returned the smile.

Cheshire stopped when Luffy did as the the kid spoke. "I never once thought about it...Do you suppose I can do it, too?"

Turning a little as Luffy looked back at the kid Cheshire wondered where this talk was going to go with the kid. "If I'm prepared to die for it?"

'Oh dear lord it's going to be one of those talks…' Cheshire thought as she leaned against a box to her left. She knew the longer than stayed the more likely they would be caught by either the sailors or the pirates. But she wasn't going to walk off like she wanted to without her Captain. Her captain has her trust, but not this kid…

"Do what?"

'And now the kid has my Captain's attention, we are never going to leave this ship are we?' Cheshire thought as she watched and started to listen. After all if her captain was interested then she could at least pay half way attention to it right?

"Do you think...even I could join the navy?"

With an alarming look in her eyes Cheshire went through the thoughts of the kid before her becoming an enemy. Raising her hand to summon an element to kill the child before he could become a threat to her Captain, she felt a hand tightly touch her shoulder. Turning a little she saw Luffy shake his head. Confused but none the less Cheshire lowered her arm. While she was confused as to why she should let a possible enemy go, she followed her captains silent order regardless.

"Navy?" He asked, Cheshire now watching the kid for any signs for a threat against her Captain.

"Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream!"

'And you think all Pirates are bad guys?' she thought to herself. Sure Pirates were almost all round bad but the Navy was not all Flowers and Rainbows in her opinion as well.

"It's been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it?!"

'No you can't. Not with that personality…' Cheshire thought as she watched the kid who was close to tears. He was nowhere near ready to be a marine…

"How should I know?" Luffy laughed a little which Cheshire agreed. How could they know if the kid could become a Navy Officer. But for certain, if he did, she would end his life if he so much as crossed her Captain.

"No! I'll do it! If I'm gonna be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of here and catch even Alvida-sama- no, Alvida!"

'The kid's going to attract everyone over here if he keeps yelling!' Cheshire took to listening suddenly which warned her too late as the ceiling caved in for some reason.

"You're gonna team up with him to catch who?!" a female voice called out from the smoke. Cheshire got ready to protect her Captain even if he didn't need it. "Huh, Coby?!"

'..oh that's his name..' the thought didn't stay in her mind for very long as the smoke cleared.

"You don't seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter." she stated.

"Zoro?" Both Cheshire and Luffy asked looking at each other. Both with the same thought. 'Whose Zoro?'

"Coby!" The kid freaked out just from her saying his name. "Who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?!"

'The most beautiful?' Cheshire gave her a look over. 'Someone needs a self esteem boost apparently.'

"O-of course that would be-"

"Who's this big chunky lady?"

Cheshire felt her laugh could out as her Captain said that. It was almost too perfect for her to handle. Holding her stomach she saw Luffy look at her. "That was perfect Luffy." was all she said which made her rubber captain shrug off her words as he waited for a response,

Seeing the club come down, Cheshire watched her Captain leap up with the kid, Coby in his arms as she used her wind to take her above deck. Seeing her captain fight while protecting the kid, made Cheshire wonder more about Luffy's personality. He was protecting someone who could become his enemy. Seeing a sword come in her direction she simply raised a wind blade and cut through it as she fought in hand to hand combat. She didn't have many fighting her as her Captain took care of most as she went and stood near him. "Way to take all of them Captain…"

"Shishishishi."

"L-Luffy...what are you?"

Cheshire stood by him, stiff, wondering if he also saw how she fought. When he didn't address her she relaxed a little. After all the kid wanted to be a Navy Officer, therefore she rather him not know about her. Lightly touching where her crystal should be she felt it empty. Looking over to her captain, it would seem he didn't realize he held it on him. She would have to get it back some time later after they get another boat. "Me? I'm a rubber person!"

Cheshire grinned at the shocked look on the kids face. Though the grin left when the female pirate stood over by them. "You've eaten a Devil's Fruit, haven't you?"

"Yeah! The Gum-Gum Fruit!"

Cheshire shook her head at her Captain. That information was a need to know thing for enemy pirates. But it was her job to keep him out of trouble so she would have to work with that.

"I see! I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they really do exist!" Cheshire watched her carefully, waiting for the moment the pirate would strike. "You also seem pretty skilled. You a bounty hunter?"

"We're pirates!" Luffy stated as if the idea of being a hunter was offensive. Cheshire cracked a smile at him before turning back to the conversation.

"Pirates?! Hah? Just the two of you?!"

"It's just me and Cheshire right now, but I'll find some more sooner or later!" Luffy stated, Cheshire heard a small sound as she turned to glance over to the woman's ship and saw a girl with orange hair sneaking off the ship with a large bag that jingled. She cracked another smile. The woman Pirate was being robbed. 'Well not my problem…'

"Yeah, 10 crewmen sounds good to me!" Luffy stated. Cheshire wondered if that number was going to stay, after all she wasn't going to just let anyone join Luffy's crew. Even as the First Mate, she knew she would have to keep an eye out for those that did join.

The woman started to cackle which brought Cheshire to look back at her. "Ah, so you're both pirates too, huh?!" Coby was cowering as she spoke.

'The kid really needed to get his act together if he wants to join the Navy.'

"Then that means you and me are enemies, huh?"

"Luffy, Cheshire! Let's get out of here!" Coby stated.

"Why?" Luffy asked, as Cheshire looked at the kid in question.

"You saw how powerful her club is! In these waters, she's the most-" He stopped as he looked at Luffy's face and then Cheshires. It was obvious he was thinking back to when Luffy spoke about what he wanted to do before they got found in the storage room.

"I'm the most what?!"

"T-t-the…"

'Oh, this is going to be good…' Cheshire thought as she waited for the scene to play out.

"The most ugly, cragged old hag ever!"

Luffy let out a belly filled laugh and so did Cheshire. "That's the kind of attitude you'll need for these water Coby! Nihihihihi!"

"What did you say?!" Alvida stated, clearly not happy with the words.

"I...I'm going to join the navy! And then I'm gonna beat up pirates!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"I do! I'm gonna do what I want to do! I'm gonna… I'm gonna join the navy...and catch your lousy ass!"

Luffy and Cheshire was still laughing as they watched the scene play out. " You damn pipsqueak!"

Seeing her raise the club both Luffy and Cheshire moved forwards. Cheshire stood in front of the kid still giggling as Luffy took the front of the attack. "That won't work. Cause I'm rubber!"

"Gum-gum...Pistol!"

Smiling at her Captain as he sent the female pirate flying, Cheshire stood back and relaxed a little. "Hey."

"Yes?!" Cheshire smiled at her Captain as he talked with the other pirates.

Hearing the cannon ball sounds Cheshire stood off to the side as the ship rocked from the unstable waters. Seeing the navy made Cheshire release a growl as she immediately got to work in readying a boat for her and her captain. Lowering the boat to the water she raise her voice. "Captain we're ready to set sail!"

Hearing a girl scream, Cheshire and Luffy turned to see the orange haired girl. They all locked eyes for a moment as they drifted away from the two boats, it wasn't until the coast was clear that Cheshire noticed that her and her captain weren't alone on their small boat. Coby the kid had followed them! She narrowed her eyes a little but didn't let it anger her. Coby wanted to be a marine but if he was hoping in getting them to drop him off a base then he should think again.

"Umm, Luffy...if you're heading for One Piece, that means you're going to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yeah."

"That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know."

Cheshire sat back and watched the kid who was stuck with them for a time unknown.

"Yeah. That's why I need a strong crew. What about that pirate hunter guy? What's he like?"

Cheshire raised a look at her captain. A hunter as a crew mate? Was he serious?

"You mean Zoro? I heard he's being held prisoner at a navy base."

"Aw, he's a weakling?"

At that Cheshire felt a little sadden at that. After all she need to make sure her captain's crew were of the best of the best. Coby then started to freak out over her Captain's words. "Nothing of the sort! He's as terrifying as a demon!"

At that Cheshire's interest in the man named Zoro increased. "A demon huh?" she mused.

"Why are you asking about him?" he asked now curious.

"Thought I might have him join my crew if he's a good guy!" Cheshire grinned at her Captain. This was a time she knew her captain wouldn't just invite just anyone to the crew. Maybe she didn't need to worry about who he invited. And if this guy was a good guy and as scary as a demon then all the better for a crew she was helping lead to the One Piece.

"Cheshire talk some sense into him!"

"Why, I think it's a great idea!" She grinned as she laughed.

"You're both being reckless again!"

"C'mon, he might be a good guy!"

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy!"

Cheshire leaned onto her hands as she watched them go back and forth.

"No! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no-"

Cracked a smile as he captain once again hit Coby over the head. "Why did you hit me?"

"Just because!"

Cheshire couldn't believe that she was willingly going to a navy base but if it meant meeting this Zoro, a possibly crew mate, then she found it to be thrilling. 'Well, it's never a dull day with Luffy around. Maybe this Zoro would make things seem even better.'

Looking at her captain, Cheshire smiled as Luffy finally took noticed of her crystal around his neck but said nothing of it, only smiled in her direction as they went forth on their way the navy base where Zoro was being held. 'Perhaps it would be best to let my captain hold onto my heart…'

 **Last Chapter: Runescape Island**

 **Next Chapter: Enter Zoro, the Pirate Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Enter Zoro

Cheshire woke up late that night, feeling at a loss. Looking around she saw that the kid Coby had fallen asleep while on look out. Her Captain, was of course, sleeping without care. Turning around in her spot on the small boat, she shifted to where she could keep a look out. Before she found herself falling asleep she recalled Luffy giving back her heart. The Elemental Crystal.

For a moment there she was confused as to why he was returning it. He was after all the captain of the group. And all her knowledge about pirates was they hoarded treasure and gems. Which her heart was easily considered that. But Luffy felt no need to explain his actions as he immediately went to sleep. Fingering the crystal's edges she wondered if she should take pieces off for those she allows to join the crew.

Leaning back, Cheshire gazed at the full moon. It gave off such a soothing feel for her. Bring the Crystal into view with the moon behind it she saw how it shined and glistened. With a small smile on her face she sat back and looked over the waves yet again to keep an eye out for anything.

For a while into the night, nothing happened. The sea was calm and the waves gentle. So gentle that she felt like she might fall into a slumber as her crew did. Looking over the waves she noticed a small school of fish swimming rather close to the surface. Doing a quick glance at the two sleeping boys on the boat she waved the waters and brought them on board. Seeing as she was trying to keep silent, Cheshire was only able to catch about half of the small school of fish.

Glad that she caught something for her Captain for breakfast, she went back to being a lookout.

X-Later-X

"What great weather!" Luffy shouted. Cheshire was smiling at her captain as she threw over the bones from the fish he ate as soon as he woke up.

"Thanks for the breakfast Cheshire…" Coby stated at the girl. She could tell he felt a little bad about falling asleep when he was supposed to be on the lookout.

"Hn." She stated. She was tired, that much was true. She didn't get much in the way of rest since both boys slept through the night after midnight.

"If we keep going this way, we should see the navy base island soon!" Coby stated happily.

"Wow Coby! You're amazing! We're actually gonna reach our destination?"

Though Cheshire could barely share that same happiness due to her tired mind. But she stay awake nonetheless. She wouldn't go into a deep slumber until Coby, the possible navy officer, was off her ship and away from her captain.

"But of course! These are the bare minimum skills all sailors need!" Coby looked at her captain with confusion as Luffy was laughing from his spot on the front of the ship.

When Cheshire first saw her Captain on the mass, she just about had a heart attack. It was possibly the most dangerous spot for her captain! But before she could speak about it once again Coby was talking. "This is no time to be laughing, Luffy."

Coby turned from his side towards her captain, which she raised a look at where this conversation would be going. "He's being held prisoner there."

'He...?' Cheshire thought for a moment before she recalled who they were talking about. 'Oh right Zolo...er...Zola…no that's not right either…'

"The famous pirate hunter…" Coby stated as Cheshire tried to recall the name she only heard once or twice. "Roronoa Zoro!"

'Zoro! That was the name!' Cheshire thought as she leaned up against the sail, feeling tired yet happy with herself, she only halfway listened to Coby and Luffy speak. "The man who's chopped up bounties like a bloodthirsty beast...People say he's a demon in human form!"

Cheshire couldn't help her grin at the thought of the chance on meet a person like that. It's been awhile since she meet up with other people that could be potential crew members. Looking from the corner of her eyes she watched Coby. Coby who wanted to be a marine and was hitching a ride with a small group of pirates…

'He doesn't realize that hitching a ride with us to the base could reflect badly on him. They won't let him join if they find out…' Cheshire found herself wondering if this was a good idea to even go to a marine base, however if that was where the hunter Zoro was being held, then her Captain would most certainly head over there. And she would follow her captain.

Looking at her crystal once again, she wondered what color gem she should cut off to give to the hunter if he did join her crew. Her Captain was getting the reddish blue gem. She knew that the last time she cut off pieces from her heart it was for her old crew of the Roger Pirates and that the pieces from then had either been destroyed or have lost their value.

The idea of her Heart Pieces being destroyed or losing their value could only mean that the person that held it was dead or they broke their promise that was made over her heart. She knew that most of the pieces had the promise be broken, since her old Captain was dead now. Carefully she thought about the Promise, from what she could see while looking into her Crystal was that Shanks's Piece was still very much still alive. And if she wanted to continue living she needed a new crew…

'I wonder if I'll ever seen Shanks again…'

X-Not Long Later-X

"We made it! The navy base city!" her captain cried out.

Cheshire looked around, eyes searching for possible enemies. For Marines. Seeing now in the general area, she started to walk with her Captain and the kid towards where the base was. Her crystal heart was around her neck since she didn't trust anyone to not search their small boat for valuables. Ignoring the talk between Coby and her Captain she wandered off to where she could find information.

She saw from the corner of her eyes that a lot of people were staring at her. She thought nothing of it since she new her appearance didn't really match normal humans. She was, after all, a Treasure. Her appearance was normal for her kind. Pulling a strand of her light purple and powder blue hair to her eye line, she wondered if she should rent a place at the inn for a bit to clean up.

With that in mind, she thought about how she could pay for it. The only thing of value on her was her heart. And the she knew she would never sell her heart crystal for a simple bath and resting place. So she headed out of town in search of a place to wash up. Like a river or a small lake. After a few minutes she found one. Not that far from the town but hidden even with the forest that no one could show up.

After cleaning her hair and body of any dirt and grime she got dressed in her clothes again. As she walked back to the city. Drying her hair with the help of wind and fire, she walked into town completely dry and clean. Hearing some loud noise from a tavern, Cheshire entered, seeing a person with a sun yellow hair cut with a purple suit with pink underlining. Walking in and sitting down at the bar, she watched the two marines behind the person causing the commotions. "I'm hungry! Let us all eat for free!"

He was laughing, which just from the sound of it was slowly angering Cheshire. "Quit dawdling! Hurry it up!"

Cheshire noticed from the group of people that this was not normal behavior. In fact they all seemed scared of the person. Cheshire's eyes stopped when she saw a familiar crop of orange hair on a girl. 'So the cat burglar from before is here as well…'

Turning away from the group, she gave no notion to helping them deal with this pest, but he was slowly ticking her off. Hearing a small amount of footsteps, she turned and saw her Captain. With a confused look she watched him look at the pest in the room. With a cracked smile she waited for the scene to play itself out.

"Oh yes…" the blonde started to say. "I've been bored lately."

Cheshires eyes narrowed at his wording. It was sounding like being bored was a capital offense for him. "So I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow." Purple eyes widen as she gritted her teeth.

Looking back at her captain she waited for any kind of silent order she would have so she could end the boy's life. He was laughing as he was talking about an execution!

"Look forward to it!" he started to laugh about it again. She saw her captain rush forward and punch the person who was laughing. When he went flying, he was heading towards Cheshire, which in return she roundhouse kick to his side which sent him towards the doorway. He seemed dazed for moment as Cheshire walked over and stood next to her Captain.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Luffy looked ready to throw in another punch as Cheshire took a step back and watched. Though Coby ran in and grabbed him. "Luffy! Please Stop!"

"This guy is scum! Right Cheshire!"

"Yes…" Cheshire stated as she glared at the pest below her.

"Y-you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know!"

"I don't care if you're his mother." Cheshire stated as Luffy spoke as well.

"So what?!"

"I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you!"

"Fight me yourself!"

Cheshire glared even stronger at the pest in the room as he ran away to tell his father about them. She didn't care, he angered her and her Captain. They weren't leaving this island until they felt like it. She knew from Luffy's actions that Zoro would be joining the crew. So she prepared herself for when she would meet her new crew mate.

"Calm down Luffy!"

"I've decided Coby, Cheshire!"

"I'm...going to have Zoro join my crew!"

Cheshire smiled at her Captain. "No arguments from me Captain."

X-Later-X

Walking with her Captain towards the place where her new crewmate was located. She fingered her crystal some since she knew she would have to cut a piece off to give her captain and her new crew mate. While it was something she wanted to do for them, she was not looking forward to the pain it would cause. Entering the cross yard, Cheshire stood back and watched Luffy interact with her soon to be crewmate. "You again? You sure have lots of free time."

"I'll untie you, so join my crew!"

"Say what?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy stated as Cheshire simply stood back and watched.

"Forget it! Me, stooping to a criminal's level?!" He stated with a glare at her captain. "Screw that!"

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"Pirates are despicable! As if I'd wanna be one!" Zoro stated. Which caused Cheshire to narrow her eyes at him.

"Oh, come on!" Luffy grinned. "You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!"

"People can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret. I _will_ live through this and accomplish what _I_ want!" Cheshire raised a look at the swordsman with a grin. 'He would make a good crewmate if he would join us.'

"Yeah?" Luffy drawled out. "But I've decided you're gonna join me!"

"Quit deciding on your own!"

"I hear you use swords."

"Yeah. But that stupid son took my stuff…"

"I'll go get it back for you!"

"What?!"

"So if you want your swords, join my crew!" Cheshire held in a laugh at the blackmail her Captain was using.

"You're really getting on my nerves!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy laughed as he ran in the wrong direction. Cheshire smiled as she watched her captain.

"Is he planning to bust into the base by himself?!" Zoro mumbled. "You idiot! The base is in the other direction!"

"Gum-Gum Rocket!"

Cheshire could help her laugh as Zoro looked stunned at her captains move. "Nihihihihi! You'll be an interesting crew mate thats for sure." she stated as she sat on the ground in front of the tied up man.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Cheshire, First Mate. Nice to meet you Zoro." She grinned as she watched him.

"Ah? You a Pirate too?" Zoro stated.

Cheshire sat back and held her Heart. "Not completely~"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If you join the crew then I'll tell you. Can't have possible outsiders know about me just yet. So I hear you're strong…What sword style do you use?"

"Three Sword Style…"

"Hmm...how interesting."

Hearing some sound behind her she turned to see Coby running over. The kid immediately started to untie the ropes. "Please escape Zoro!"

"You'll be killed for doing that, you know!" Zoro stated as Cheshire lean on her hand as they talked.

"I can't stand to watch the navy like this anymore." Cheshire raised a look at the boy.

'Of course, he wanted to be a good marine...this must really ruin his dream…'

"I want to be an honorable marine!"

"Stop! I _can't_ escape! I only got 10 days until-"

"You're going to be executed tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"Helmeppo never once intended to honor your agreement!"

'Helmeppo? Oh the pest!' Cheshire thought as she leaned back and stared at the sky.

"So Luffy and Cheshire got angry and punched him!"

Zoro then looked at Cheshire who was looking away from his stare. "You did?"

Cheshire shifted onto her feet, his questioning gaze wasn't something she knew how to answer. So she kept silent. "The navy is after Luffy now. And Cheshire can only do so much to protect him."

At those wordings Cheshire clicked her tongue at the idea that she couldn't defend her captain. She knew that the boy didn't know what she could do. But she still felt offended at those words.

"I won't ask you to be a pirate. But please help Luffy!"

Zoro was silent as he watched forward. Cheshire started to wonder what could be going on in his head. After all, her mind was filled with the thoughts of how she could defend her captain without giving herself away. "Luffy is the only one who can save you." Coby continued. "And I think you're also the only one who can save Luffy now."

At that Cheshire growled lowly at the kid. "Are you saying I'm useless to my captain Coby?"

At that the kid jumped and make a small squeak. "N-no Cheshire. I-it's just the navy is full of marines and just you can't handle them all by yourself."

Cheshire glared even more. "Coby I've been a pirate longer than Luffy, I can handle myself rather well compared to the next person."

"End of the line!"

Cheshire glared at the person who spoke. She was getting angry, just from Coby's words. Sure she knew she had to keep her abilities a secret but hearing him talk as if she would do nothing, could do nothing, but burden her captain; it really set her blood a boil.

"For the crime of treachery against me, I'll now execute you three where you stand!"

Cheshire grinned. She was looking for a way to blow some steam off. Few navy officers came closer, which Cheshire raised her hands.

"You came at the right time. I'm feeling very frustrated~ And it's been awhile since I fought some navy officers."

Waving her hands around fire formed around the air as she shot the fireballs towards the guns pointed in her direction. Men started to scream at the sudden onslaught of heat and with their guns melting. Many started to move away from her. She grinned at them as she danced around causing elements to appear and attack her targets. After a good portion of them had stepped back, one showed up closer and shot a round at her.

Seeing the gun, she let the bullet hit her right in the stomach. "Cheshire!" Coby stated shocked.

Standing still Cheshire reached into the wound and pulled out the bullet. "Really this is no way to treat a lady…." Dropping the bullet to the ground, more guns were raised at her. She had to hand it to them, even though they were shaking they still were trying to follow orders.

"This is some intersting stuff you guys pulled!" Cheshire simply glared at the man with an iron jaw and an ax for a hand.

"Were you three and that straw hat kid planning a coup or something?!"

'Does he think I'm a civilian?' Cheshire kept her glare on the man as she watched and waited for her captain to make his appearance. As much as she wanted to simply kill these marines, that would give too much away on who she was. And right now wasn't the right time for her bounty to be recognized.

"I've always fought alone." Zoro stated. "Unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies!"

"I do whatever I want when I want." Cheshire grinned as she felt the wind element tell her that Luffy was near. And Cheshire liked Zoro's answer in regard to the Marines before them.

"Roronoa Zoro… don't you dare underestimate me!" the iron jaw started. "You may be strong, but before my authority, you're as good as scum!" he shouted.

The wind element sang to Cheshire as she relaxed and waited. "Aim! Fire!"

The sound glass shattering as Luffy landing in the way of the bullets. "What are you-?!"

"Luffy?!"

"Hi, Cap~" Cheshire stated as she watched her captain take the bullets.

"Straw hat?" the man before them stated shocked.

The bullets bounced right off which caused Cheshire and Luffy to laugh. "I told you I was strong!"

"Never doubted for a minute Captain." Cheshire grinned as she leaned back on her heels.

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Cheshire, the Elemental~"Cheshire stated as she introduced herself. Might as well cut loose a bit in this fight. After all this would be the first fight with her captain by her side. And if Zoro did join her crew she would want to make sure he didn't think he could take advantage of her because she was considered a female.

Showing her elemental powers would make them think she was a Devil Fruit user until she explained otherwise. But as it was, and she showed her elements, she knew that the ones closer would understand that no devil fruit could give this kind of power. But they won't be able to tell unless they put her in a large body of water. And right now, she wanted nothing more than the Navy's blood. She knew she wouldn't go on a rampage like she might have if she was with her old captain. Luffy might not like that, and no reason to kill those who are scared of their head officer. But a few drops wouldn't hurt right?

 **Last Chapter: I'm gonna be King of the Pirates**

 **Next Chapter: Morgan Versus Luffy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Morgan VS Luffy!

Standing back, Cheshire watched the scene before her play out. While she wanted to spill Navy Blood, her new captain seemed to be the type to not enjoy needless killing. Sure she killed many in her past and was not opposed to doing more, her new Captain seemed to be more...gentle? Was that the right word for it? Thinking about it she thought about how she could best describe the man she was now following.

Smiling as her captain laughed, she cracked a smile of her own. She knew while this 17 year old child was nothing like her old Captain Gol D Roger. He was actually something else. He was special. And she will be damned if she let anyone else try to take the One Piece before him.

"I told you I was strong!" Luffy stated while laughing.

Cheshire, now looking back at the enemies before her and her captain. She waved her hand and made water appear. After all this time she'll get to see if the Navy would recognize her from her old bounty back 20 years ago.

"W-who the hell are you two?!" Zoro stated loudly. Luffy turned back around to face the man with green hair. Cheshire, turned slightly to face him as well. He was after all asking about her as well. "I'm Luffy. The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates."

"Cheshire at your service~" she stated with a mock bow with a grin of her own on her face. Her elements still facing the navy officers. She still hadn't figured out her dream so for now she left it at that. Maybe Luffy could help her find what she really wanted from the world.

"W-what? King of the Pirates?!" Zoro stated shocked. "Do you even know what that means?!"

Cheshire pretty much tuned out their talk as she watched the navy officers. After all she wasn't about to let Luffy get attacked from behind. With a quick glance she saw Coby shivering, but standing tall...well as tall as his small stature could be. Cheshire still couldn't understand her captains friendship with the small future navy officer, but if anything she has learned was that she would not question his judgement. Luffy has made him an ally she guessed, for now at least. So in doing so she would protect him.

"Hurray! You'll join my crew!?" Luffy shouted, which Cheshire glanced back at the green-haired swordsman. It would seem her captain got what he wanted. She thought. Now to get him and my new crew member out of here…

Hearing about untying the ropes Cheshire felt like she should help, but the next look back at her captain was to tell her he had it about covered. Well as covered as her captain was able to do. Turning back to the group of navy officers Cheshire raised a look at how he described the Devil Fruit powers. He made it sound like those who had it were monsters. And Cheshire knew, her captain was no monster. It slightly angered her when that was implied.

She had met with some real monster like appearance beings when in truth they are some of the most gentle creatures compared to normal humans. She has seen more than her fair share of things in life, being just about eternal as she was. If anything, she was the monster not her captain. She frowned a bit at that but then again she killed simply on orders and to survive.

Seeing for a moment that her mind was taken elsewhere she saw the group of officers charge her and her crew. She waited for them to get closer. When she felt a change in the air she saw Zoro appear to block all the swords with just his three. Blinking for a moment of shock, her water element disappeared at the lack of concentration that now mazed her mind. Zoro...just protected her? They weren't exactly close to her captain so...she frowned a little. Zoro couldn't have protected her.

"So cool! Cheshire, he's cool right?!" Luffy stated in awe. Cheshire glanced at her captain and then back at the human swordsman.

"Indeed." she smiled as best as she could.

If the officers had gotten any closer, then they would have been in her field of attack with her water. All in all, which Zoro 'protected' her, he also took her kill…

"Move and you're dead." he stated coldly towards the officers.

Cheshire raised a look. 'So, he's not going to simply kill them?'

"I'll be a pirate. I promised you that. I'm officially a criminal now that I found against the navy. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm going to fulfill _my_ ambition."

Cheshire took a step back so she had both her captain and her new crewmate in view. "Ambition?" Luffy asked, curious about what his new mate had for a dream. Which Cheshire did as well. She felt curiosity towards it since he was going to be sailing with them after this.

"To be the World's Greatest Swordsman. If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!"

"The world's greatest swordsman. That sounds great. The Pirate King would need no less than that on his crew!" Luffy smiled as he talked. Cheshire thought for a moment. Would she have a placement for her dream then? She was a Treasure, of One Piece. At most she could make sure Luffy found it at the end. But how should she lead him to it? Should she lead him to it? Or should she take him the route that her old captain did before he made the One Piece?

With that in mind she first thought about her new crew. It needed to be expanded first. With just her and the two before them they would not last just heading to the places Roger did. Her new crew needed to grow first. Grow into a good crew, a good pirate crew before she lead them anywhere.

"What are you standing around for!? Slaughter them this instant!" The head officer Morgan yelled. Cheshire glared at his direction, he broke her train of thought. Be it as she should be paying attention she still didn't like his voice. Or his orders.

"Duck Zoro, Cheshire."

Cheshire blinked at her captain as he lifted his leg and swung. Knocking back the officers that Zoro was under. Cheshire though went above, not about to get too low to the ground. It would cause under pleasant feeling for her earth element. For certain she still had to train two of her elements since she went untrained for 20 years.

"What the hell are you two."

"I ate the gum-gum fruit."

"Secret~ Tell ya when we leave."

Hearing the officers behind her whine and complain about not being able to handle them, Cheshire listened to see what would happen as she and Zoro turned to face them.

"This is a direct order. Everyone who spouted weakness right now…" Cheshire raise a look, not liking where it was going. "...must shoot themselves in the head!" With a shocked look Cheshire couldn't believe that order. Navy or not. He just ordered them to commit suicide! With a reinforced glare at the man, Cheshire couldn't help but recall a pirate she found long ago who did the same thing. And to this day it rubbed off on her the wrong way.

"I have no need for weakling soldiers!"

Cheshire shifted in a stance she hadn't forced into for over 20 years. Ready to head over quickly and end the head officers life. "These troops are mental."

"My thoughts exactly. Captain, permission to kill the head officer?"

"Nope, he's mine." he stated as he ran past straight for the head officer.

"Will do captain." Cheshire smiled as he landed a punch on the axe. She shifted into a more relaxed stance as she stood by with Coby. Zoro could easily handle the remaining soldiers.

"Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me!" he yelled as he took off his jacket. "I am Navy Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meetcha." Luffy stated before he got started on the fight. Cheshire cracked a grin at that. Her new captain truly was something else. Nothing like her old captain but at the same time something similar. Seeing Luffy fight was still a sight to behold with his devil fruit abilities. He was light on his feet that was for sure. Cheshire relaxed back until she heard movement behind her. Thinking it was Coby shifting she didn't check. Until…

"Hold it Straw-Hat! Check this out!" a voice that made Cheshire's eye twitch sounded loudly from behind her. Turning she saw the blonde from the bar holding a gun to Coby's head. At this she felt a little conflicted. First off the child wanted to be a navy officer and would become an enemy to her captain, and while she didn't like the boy in purple either she saw no reason to save him...but...her captain liked Coby. He held her captains friendship. Hmm, conflicted indeed…

When Luffy didn't pay any mind, the boy continued. "I said hold it! Are you stupid! Pay attention! I have a hostage here!"

"Oy…" Zoro stated, catching her captain's attention.

"If you value this guy's life, then don't move! One move and I'll shoot!"

Luffy grinned at Coby which Cheshire looked at the child in question. Should she help?

"Luffy! I don't want to get in your way! Even if it meant dying!" Cheshire blinked. Well that sold her.

"Yeah I know."

Seeing Luffy come closer towards them to either save Coby or whatnot, Cheshire watched the Morgan guy get up and ready to attack. Seeing Zoro get ready faster than her, she focused on destroying the gun at Coby's head. It was over in a blink as Zoro helped her Captain and she helped the child near her.

"Nice. Zoro, Cheshire."

"My pleasure Captain."

"Happy to serve." Cheshire did her mock bow again.

Once Morgan hit the group it was oddly silent around them. Soon voice from the officers was sounded as Cheshire was ready to fight them in case they retaliated. Though seeing the group shout about freedom was not something she had expected. Then again she hadn't seen everything in the world yet. Cheshire walked over, still in silent shock but overall accepted it. She stood next to Zoro looking at the group of happy navy officers, when he started to fall over. In of which, she summoned wind to catch his fall and glide him back down gently onto the ground.

Kneeling next to him she looked over anything that could be wrong. She wasn't a doctor but she knew basic first aid from her time on her island. Things to do and things not to do, that sort of thing. A doctor...we'll need one… she thought about who she would try to find for her new crew.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm...hungry…"

Cheshire blinked and chuckled a little. Of course he is.

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

Cheshire was walking around the shopping area looking at a few things while her captain and newest crewmate ate. She didn't require food as often as them or any humans being a Treasure. She was looking around for a chipping and jewelry tool for when she cuts off pieces of her heart for her crew. Stopping at a shop she entered looking around, seeing if it had what she was looking for. "M-miss?"

Looking over at the older man around the counter he was looking at her with interest. With a raised look she answered. "Yes?"

"You're part of that group that freed us?"

"Hmm, yeah. Why?"

"I'll let you have one thing from my store for free young miss. As my thanks." He stated. Cheshire raised a look, she wasn't used to free things. She was just going to steal what she wanted if he had it. But if he gave it to her for free….

"I'm looking for a chipping and jewelry maker set."

"Oh I've got one of those in the back. Here let me fetch it for you."

With the item in her hand she waved goodbye at the older man and made her way towards where her captain docked their boat. Seeing Coby with his arms out for saluting them Cheshire walked onto the boat with a pat on Coby's head. Luffy was laughing as they took off on their small boat. Ignoring the stare of Zoro as she settled in the corner, Cheshire yawned. Feeling the day and sleepless night catch up with her. She needed to rest, that was for certain. But with the new person on the boat despite being a crew member, she would not fully trust him until she made her crystal for him so she knew if he meant what he said about following her captain. With the waves she made pulling them out to sea, she watched Luffy wave to Coby.

Yawning again Cheshire heard Zoro ask about why Luffy was obsessed with the Pirate King stuff. She grinned as her captain talked about Shanks. And once again she wondered if she would meet up with him one day. Feeling eyes on her she turned and saw Zoro looking at her with a blank stare. "Yes?"

"You a devil fruit user too?"

"Nope~ I'm a Treasure. A type of living item with no time span to say if I die or not. I'm what most of mine call an Elemental." Holding up her hand, showing four finger, above each fingers appeared a small element. Wind, Water, Fire and Earth.

"Hmm...I see. How'd Luffy pick you up?"

Cheshire smiled and stared at the endless blue sky. "That's a story for another time Zoro." Seeing a group of fish come close to the surface. Luffy pointed. "Cheshire I want food!"

"Aye Captain."

 **Last Chapter: Enter Zoro**

 **Next Chapter: Cheshire's Past**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Cheshire's Past

"Ahhhh...I'm starving…"

Cheshire sighed at her captain, he ate everything on the boat and there was no fish currently close enough to the surface that she could get some food without diving into the water. While she could swim under the water to pull fish in, she didn't trust Zoro just yet despite him being a new crewmate. Leaning back on her spot against the wooden sail she watched the waves in hopes of SOMETHING she could grab for her captain and new crewmate.

"When the hell're we going to reach land?" Zoro asked as he looked around the waves. Cheshire sighed softly again. While she has been a pirate longer than the two shipmates been alive she knew almost nothing about navigation. If she really wanted to she could use her wind to lift her up to find an island for them, but that meant she would have to try to remember where her crew was and hope they didn't drift somewhere without her.

"Who knows. We were just going with the wind and waves, after all...I wonder if we will reach land." Luffy sighed. "Nah, I'm sure we will, sometime…"

Zoro blinked as he looked at their captain. "Isn't it kind of weird that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't even have any navigational skills?" he stated before he turned to Cheshire. "And you're the First Mate! Why don't you have this skill either?"

"I never needed it on my last crew." She sighed as she shifted in her spot and moved closer to the edge of the ship. Cheshire was about to forgo the thought of waiting for fish to swim close enough and just dive under to get food for her crew members.

"It's not weird. I just drifted around." Luffy stated before he looked back at the green haired swordsman. "But aren't _you_ a bounty hunter who wandered on the high seas?"

Zoro's face relaxed a little as they talked. "I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter."

At this Cheshire looked at her crewmate Zoro. 'He never called himself a bounty hunter? Then why is he called one?'

"I set onto the sea in search of a certain man...but then couldn't get back to my village." He stated as he looked up into the sky. "I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ships to earn a living."

Cheshire blinked. 'So...he got lost?'

"Oh. So you're just lost." Luffy stated which stunned Cheshire since she thought the same thing. Cheshire sat on the rim of the boat as they talked, her eyes watching the waves for either food or enemy ships they could raid. But when Zoro hit the boat so hard that it rocked she fell overboard.

"Don't put it like that!"

Seeing as she was under the water she grabbed some fish that swam near her. Before going back up to the surface, she looked around for more. After all, her captain ate a lot and now she had a new crewmate to help feed. While she had no need to worry about air, the lack of breathing or should she say the feeling of it made her uncomfortable. As a Elemental Treasure she was not human so she didn't need those things that humans needed, such as food and air. And Cheshire was learning quickly that she would have to exploit her difference to the humans around if she wanted to survive. After all… she only lived as long as she had a Promise to keep…to keep her focused.

Memories. The thoughts of back before she was with Roger entered her mind.

-XxXxXxX-

Watching the world through the heart was boring. One minute she was owned by marines then the next by pirates then the next marines again until the ship sunk and she sat at the bottom of the ocean. Watching the marine life swim by was the only thing she saw for who knows how long. Drifting in the sand dunes as the waves pushed her around, she eventually ended up on a shore of a small island. Seeing a small human made her mind stop for a moment. She's never seen a small human before...and so thin as well.

Small soft but dirty hands picked her out of the sand, brushing off the grains as she was held in the light of the sun. For a moment she thought about speaking or something with the small human. But how? Would the small human like talking to her?

Taking a look at how the small human was presenting itself, she saw strange clothes. Not like what she saw the other taller and more bulky humans wear. It was dirty and ragged. Was it wearing a sack by choice? Humans were so strange…

Seeing as she was tucked away into a small pocket on the ragged cloth, she wondered, would she be sold again? Or would she be treasured?

Hearing yelling and the sounds of glass breaking and more yelling. Footsteps pounding around and if she focused she could hear the soft pitter patter of the small humans feet on the type of surface she saw the ships be made of. Seeing as she had only darkness surrounding her, she waited for the light to come. For the small human to let her see more of the world.

Hearing a sound of a click the crystal felt the small hands lift her out of the ragged pocket and show her the world. If the small human knew this or not the crystal was completely intrigued by the world around her. And wanted to see more. But how? Was it strange for an item like her to have a feeling?

Slowly the small human set her on a small table and took out a parchment and a writing utensil she had seen other humans use. It was different but it completely held her attention. Watching the small human for a while she wondered if the small human would want a talking companion. And while she didn't know if it would be easy, she wanted to talk with the human race. Turning her gaze to the paper she saw a normal size human, different from all the pirates and marines but somehow similar to the small human. The small human had drawn this character of a human on the paper for some time, and for a moment she gazed around the room. Taking it in as she did.

It was small and dirty. But one thing remained the same...the character the small human was making. It was repeated on the papers on the walls. Looking dirty as well but at the same time cleaner than the walls and floors themselves. Turning back to the small human, the human was now coloring the picture.

Purple…

It was the only color she saw around that could be used on the paper. The hair was purple and so were the eyes. Long hair, flowing and a gentle figure and soon on the paper was a small human holding the hands of the character. This confused the crystal, why draw a companion when you were among humans. Why not seek them out?

Hearing a voice yell from outside the dirty room, the small human quickly hid her in the sleeping area the small human left to answer the call. But while she didn't like the yelling at the small humans, she at least learned the the human who found her had a name. Did she have a name too?

"Chesh Shire Kat, you have a minute to get over here or no dinner!"

Time went on into the night and she wondered if the small human would come back. But she had hope that she could at least return to her. After all this small human called Chesh was her owner at the moment. A treasure was nothing without their owners to show them the world…

Listening to the sounds of the night the sound of pitter patter came again as the crystal wondered if it was her owner. Feeling a small hand touch her crystals around the heart piece made her wonder what she should do, she was feeling warmth whenever she felt the hands touch her crystal. Seeing the small child with wounds made any thoughts stop as the small human smiled as it lifted her again but this time in the moon's light.

With a broken grin the crystal watched the child hold onto her as she slept. It made her wonder what had happened. And what was the feeling the crystal was feeling since none of the other owners last long enough to hold her. It felt warm. Comfortable...and treasured… Like she was a Treasure…something of value.

It went on like that for a while…

The crystal would watch the small human leave at dawn come back during the evening, draw the same character and occasionally draw a small human like Chesh with it. When the voice yelled the small human would jump, hide her and leave until well into the night before returning more wounded than when Chesh left and then hold the crystal close, sharing warmth. After a while, the crystal started to feel bad about not talking with the small human on nights where Chesh cried to sleep. Seeing as she had no need for sleep like the small human, the crystal started to imagine what it might be like to hold the small child and share the warmth.

And then one night it happened. The crystal's wish came true.

Seeing the wounds on the small human called Chesh made her want to hold her even more each night and finally...there it was. Arms...A body...Hair...just like in the picture, the character she had been studying and watching the small human draw. Only small bits of blue glowed at the tips of the flowing hair. But currently the crystal didn't care that it wasn't an exact replica of what she was studying during the nights. Carefully wrapping arms around the small human, her Chesh, and felt a warmth inside her.

Fire…

Feeling her Chesh shift in her embrace, she locked eyes with blue orbs. Seeing the small human stiffen the crystal did what Chesh did each time it saw her. Smile and gently touch the edges. Seeing as her Chesh didn't have edges she settled for smoothing down the mess of brown hair. "Sleep owner. I will be here for you. Always…" she stated in a soft voice, it was a Promise, something she would hold onto. Her voice, it sounded different than the one that would yell and even the pirates and marines from her past. The voice she had was gentle, soft, and smooth. Like the waves of the ocean.

Water…

The small human just blinked before sitting up, looking at the pictures on the wall and then at her. Did she not speak the right language? Was she still a crystal? Did her owner not want her anymore?

"Who are you?" it was the first time the crystal heard the small human speak. Even if it was but a whisper in the night. The crystal smiled again.

"I am the crystal you found. You are my owner."

"W-what?"

"Chesh you still awake?!" a loud voice yelled. Chesh jumped and had a look of panic on its small face.

"Hide!" Chesh whispered.

Not understanding but following the order, the crystal went back to her natural form. Chesh blinked stunned before all she saw was the under covers of the pillow and heard the sounds of footsteps pounding towards the room where her Chesh was. The door slammed open.

And the sounds that followed into the night was something the crystal never wanted to hear again. The crying of her owner. The sounds of gasps and weeps. Grunting and growls. It set the crystal on edge until the growling and grunts stopped and the door was slammed close. Chesh crawled back on the bed with tears streaming down its face as Chesh held her crystal form up against the moonlight.

First thing she noticed was blood. Blood mixed with the tears. Anger seemed to fill her core as she thought of her owner hurt at the hands of another human. Blades of air raged gently around the room but never getting close to Chesh who looked at them shocked.

Wind…

After some soft words, the crystal calmed down enough for the winds to stop. Slowly the crystal took the human form again and simply held the small human. Something wasn't right. While she didn't understand it she knew something was wrong.

Looking at the ground and see some spots where dirt could be seen. The crystal waved a hand over it and brought a flower from the ground. Without think on it she placed the flower on her human's hand and said one thing that made the human smile. "I'll protect you from now on. Take me with you out into the world. I'll keep you safe." A second Promise…

The flower was a tiger lily, five petals with a green stem. The small human seemed to cry again but this time hugging the crystal. More flowers blossomed from the patches of dirt. Gentleness filled the crystal…

Earth…

From that night on, the crystal was around Chesh's neck in a form of a necklace. But out of sight from others who might have tried to steal her away, hidden in the rags that Chesh wore. Learning about the world with and from her owner filled the crystal with happiness. Every night Chesh would smile and give warmth to her crystal even if she was bleeding and crying once more.

After a while the crystal was getting fed up with the older humans treatment of her owner. And decided to talk to her owner about leaving him or letting her take care of him. Seeing the soft smile on Chesh's face as it said no made the crystal confused. Her owner was a strange one but she loved her all the same.

Then…one night it all changed.

The crystal was left in the bedroom of her owner as her small human went about something called chores when yelling started. Then loud shots. The sounds of crackling. The crystal immediately became her human character and ran out of the room to find her owner. Something wasn't right from those sounds. It sounded like fighting… Her owner wasn't meant to fight without her. Chesh needed to be protected!

Seeing fire everywhere the crystal tried to control it like she practiced whenever she was alone, only to move the flames a little bit before she saw something that broke her heart. There under a pile of beams, laid her owner. Rushing to Chesh's side she patted her cheek. "Chesh...wake up...this isn't a time for sleeping."

No response.

"Hey why won't you wake up? Are you that tired? Did the bigger human hurt you again?"

Again no response.

"Please...wake up…" Lifting the beams she pulled her owner out from under them. Carrying the small human away from the flames. For some reason she couldn't control them.

"Wait! Save me!"

Turning she saw the same creature she learned who had hurt her owner was under some beams as well. Not thinking on it she glared and continued on her way out. She wasn't going to help anyone who had hurt her owner. Seeing many try to put out the flames and a few marines, she didn't worry about them as she sat down furthest away as she held Chesh. Chesh was her main concern, never had her owner ignored her for so long.

Frowning she worried about her owner. Chesh hadn't woke or stirred at all. Was her small human sick? Did Chesh need medicine? Trying to wake up her owner only to get no response. Soon an older human came by, it had a similar build to her character and Chesh, no bulky but not lean.

"Oh dear...was she caught in the fire?"

"Chesh was under some beams...Chesh won't wake up. Why won't Chesh wake up?"

"I'm sorry my dear...but I think she's gone."

"Gone. No. Chesh is still right here."

Seeing sorrow in the older humans eyes as she talked to the human, she couldn't make sense of it. Why was Chesh gone? Chesh was just sleeping…

"You're friend just entered Eternal Peace my dear… she died."

"Eternal Peace, died? When will Chesh be back?"

"She won't come back child...she will sleep forever. Such is the ways of us humans." The older human stated. "And at such a young age too...poor thing."

Blank. Her mind went blank. Her owner...the one she grow to love and care for...was gone? Her mind went blank was she was faced with a new emotion. Despair. Tears followed from her eyes as she looked back down at her owner. Chesh was never going to wake up again? Why? It didn't seem fair. Chesh had dreams...while she had none. Chesh had a hunger for truth...while she had none. Chesh had a heart beat and warmth...while she...had none…

Darkness…it filled her core, sounds of screams and shouts were drowned out, her powers of the elements raged as her newly found emotions raged as she held onto the cold body of her small human. Tears followed out of her eyes. Despair filled her core as she asked over and over again for Chesh to open their eyes. To tell her some more stories about the human race. To talk to her about what dreams Chesh had and explain what Chesh wanted to do in the world. To cry with her over the nightmares that happened from time to time. To smile as she helped clean off the wounds Chesh would get almost every night. To...help her feel human as well… To help the crystal feel like a Treasure.

Her Promise… it was gone. And so was Chesh. If anything one thing remained about her Promise. She would stay with her owner no matter what. She would never leave Chesh again.

As time went on the crystal stayed in one place as the village around her died out that night of the fire. Her elements raged and killed many in her moment of darkness. Ignoring the humans and only caring about her human she gave her a proper burial that she was told about in a passing with Chesh. Placing Tiger Lilies around the grave every time one died. The crystal watched the land mold and greenery grow where the village once stood.

If one looked hard enough they could see the remains of the village and the bones of the humans who meant nothing to the crystal. Then one day something changed… A ship entered the coast.

Not caring as long as they left her alone with Chesh, she stayed with the grave marker that was beautifully surrounded with flowers and vines inside her cave that formed around her over the years. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned her dead like eyes towards the person before her. Tall...bulky...and a pirate…

"Oh so someone was on this island." a straw hat on the human's head.

"Leave."

"Don't be that way. I'm Roger. And I heard there was a treasure on this ghost island."

"Leave us be. I won't let you take me away from Chesh."

"So you're the treasure huh. Why not leave and live life?"

"Chesh was all I had...my owner…"

"If you're so dead set on staying how will you achieve your dream?"

"Dream? I don't have one."

"Come on, every living thing has a dream."

"I don't want to dream. I want to stay by Chesh's side…"

'Like I was suppose to that day…' she thought darkly.

"Did this Chesh have a dream?"

"...yes."

"Then why won't you live for her. Go see the world. I'm sure Chesh wouldn't want you wasting away over her grave."

"See...the world…?"

"Of course! There is many things in the world! Sure you're friend is gone but the world still moves on. Live for your friend!" the human named Roger stated.

Looking back at the grave she could imagine Chesh standing there with a sad smile. Something tell her that Chesh wouldn't be coming back, and that she had to go on without her. She was Chesh's Treasure and she will always be. But she had to move on it would seem, the island was dying faster every year no matter how many times she brought back the greenery. Everything around her died and was dying.

Turning back to the human she saw he held out a hand. It would be the first time she ever touched a human since her Chesh's trip to Eternal Peace. Slowly she reach out and took that hand. It was warm...a human's warmth…

"What's your name?"

Thinking for a moment, she realized she didn't have one. But before she stopped to think she gave out a word. "Cheshire." She wanted something of her owners to take with her, and seeing as nothing was left of her, she took her name and made it her own. So this way, her small human was with her no matter what…

No matter what, she had kept her Promise. With Chesh's name she would always have the human with her.

-XxXxXxX-

Realizing she had been underwater for far too long. Cheshire swam up to the surface and threw the fish onto the boat as she climbed in. Luffy was staring at his hat, staring off into space as Zoro spoke as he glanced back at her. "You're gonna drop it again if you space out." he turned back to the fresh fish she had just caught. "Is it important?"

"Yeah." Luffy stated putting his hat on his head before he ate a lot of the fish. Zoro jumped in to eat some before they were all gone. "Thank you, Zoro! You too Cheshire."

"Man, I'm hungry. Any luck Cheshire on finding more fish?"

"No that was all that was willingly to get close enough to me. Sorry you can have my share."

Luffy finished his fish quickly and then looked over the ocean before looking towards the sky. "Hmm?"

"A bird huh?" Zoro stated as he drifted a bit.

"Let's eat it!"

Cheshire had to stop from ringing out her clothes and looked up. It wasn't too high in the air for her to get.

"Huh? How?" Zoro stated confused.

Cheshire sighed as she got ready to go after the bird her captain wanted to eat. Only for something unthinkable to happen. "Leave it to me!"

"Luffy wait-"

"Gum-Gum...Rocket!" and with that her captain just shot himself up into the air towards the bird. Zoro stared unimpressed as Cheshire was rubbing her eyes with an irritated sigh.

"I see.." he turned to her. "Whats with you?"

"He didn't need to shoot himself into the air over the ocean...I could have easily gotten the bird for him. Now I need to see where he might fall to get to him before he lands in the ocean.." Cheshire stated. "Really now, Luffy makes looking out for him so difficult.."

"HELP!"

Cheshire and Zoro immediately looked up to see Luffy being carried away with the bird. Before Cheshire could get up in flight or even summon wind to push their boat Zoro was already rowing so she helped by moving the waves to make them go faster. "Moron! What the hell're you doing?!"

Cheshire had to hold onto the mast as he rowed. But she had to agree. Luffy was something else. Hearing someone shout Cheshire looked over the rim to see three pirates in the water. "Zoro we got three people in the water directly ahead."

"Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!"

"Shipwrecked people, at a time like this?! Cheshire can you get them?" Zoro growled out. Though she didn't want to let other people on her boat, but she knew she couldn't just leave them there. So she nodded and summoned some more waves to pulled them to the boat. "I can't stop! Jump in on your own!"

She chuckled at their faces as Zoro continued to row. Cheshire felt the wind pick up and aid her in pushing the boat as she saw the three get on. "I'm impressed you got on!"

"Are you trying to run us over?!" They shouted. Cheshire glared at them which made them stop shouting. For some reason she didn't like these humans. "Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown crew!"

For a moment she had to stop and think. Buggy? That name sounded familiar. "This boat is ours now!"

"Huh?" Zoro glared at them and Cheshire glared as well. She had lost sight of the bird! And now her Captain was gone and over the ocean that he could fall into at any time! Right now she was not at her happiest. Seeing Zoro handle them as she leaned back with him she watched them row.

"We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro." The middle pirate laughed. Then he looked at Cheshire, which she was still glaring at them. "And his girlfriend."

At that she blinked out of her glare. Though Zoro turned red, either from embarrassment or anger, she didn't know. Next thing she knew he hit them again. "Forgive our rudeness!"

Cheshire was now stunned as she looked at the new crewmate. He was avoiding her gaze and seemed to be simmering on that comment. Whatever the problem was she hoped it wouldn't get in the way of finding their captain. So she sat down next to him on the rim of the boat, he shifted a bit but stayed next to her.

"Thanks to you guys, we lost sight of our friend." Zoro stated glaring at them, which made Cheshire frown and glare as well. After all she was the First Mate, she had to look after not only the crew but her Captain as well. "Just keep padding straight ahead!"

"Yes sir!"

Zoro glanced up at her and Cheshire returned his glance. "Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land." Cheshire nodded, though she was still upset that Luffy wasn't by her side anymore because of a stupid bird.

Cheshire ignored the rowing pirates in favor to watching the sky in hopes of seeing the bird that took her captain away.

'Buggy….Buggy….Where have I heard the name Buggy before….someone from my past? Maybe I was a pirate for a long time with Roger's crew…

 **Last Chapter: Morgan VS Luffy**

 **Next Chapter: A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

Sitting in the boat with Zoro, Cheshire wondered if she should fly ahead to try to find her captain. But then she had to worry about Zoro now. Shifting for a while she had to wonder more about her captain. Was he safe? Did he reach land? Seeing a dock with a large ship before them she notified Zoro. "There's an island ahead of us with a large pirate ship docked."

"We might be able to find Luffy there…" He stated as they docked their small boat next to the large ship.

Just as Cheshire's feet touched the ground a large explosion went off in the distance within the town. "What was that?" Cheshire asked, turning to the three pirates they picked up. They glared at her but made no response to answer her question.

"What's that explosion?" Zoro repeated. They each flinched, seeming more scared of Zoro than of her. Silently that pissed her off but she knew she had to keep a lid on her emotions. Right now finding Luffy, her captain was more important than her pride.

"One of Buggy's beloved Buggy Balls." the middle one stated.

"He named a cannon ball after himself?" Cheshire stated unimpressed, looking into the distance of where the shot was fired. And she could tell Zoro wasn't impressed as well. "Zoro, I'm going ahead to check it out. I'll find you if I find our captain."

"Ah, I'll check out that explosion then."

Lifting herself into the air, she watched the shocked and then confused face of Zoro as she lifted higher. The three pirates looked shocked as well. Flying over to where she saw a large tent, she wondered if she could find answers there. She wasn't really looking for a fight with the pirates there but something told her that was were Luffy was located.

Hovering over the large house where the shot was fired from she saw a group of pirates that looked like they had belonged in a circus. Shouting fire over and over as a cannon was aimed at a cage. From her position she couldn't see who was in the cage, so she flew around a little to see who was the unlucky fool that was about to die.

Only for Cheshire to see it was her fool of a captain to be in the cage…

Narrowing her eyes she looked around to try to find the best way to get her captain out of there.

"Alright! Light it flashily!" the one in orange stated. Was he the captain? Cheshire shifted ready to spark a fire or something to save her captain. And if the girl...wait… Cheshire looked at the girl closely. The cat burglar?

With a grin Cheshire knew that this thief wasn't going to to do it. Seeing the girl steal from the pirate woman and then at the marine base she knew that there was more to the girl than what she had seen. And it was obvious that her captain was saying something to her for a moment Cheshire watched and waited. She had to time this right to save her captain and the girl.

Seeing the fuse get lit Cheshire dropped from the sky and onto the pirate who lit it, at the same time she saw the girl hit the pirate with a poll. It was silent. As Cheshire looked up and saw Buggy. Her mind stopped. It was Buggy...from Roger's crew…

Ignoring the talked between her captain and the girl Cheshire stated locked on Buggy. Did he not recognize her? She made sure to keep the same appearance from when she was left behind. Hearing her captain shout about the fuse being lit Cheshire saw the girl rush over to as it was in safe hands she kept her eyes on the pirates. Buggy wasn't the best person on her old crew but she knew enough about him that he wasn't a good man, an idiot maybe but not a good man.

"Kill them flashily!"

Seeing many rush them, Cheshire summoned water and blocked the attack. Buggy was watching her now. Seeming studying her, Cheshire grinned as she thought about their old fights. While she wasn't a first mate for her old crew not many knew she was a treasure. Though Buggy was extremely sour every time she beat him in hand to hand combat. Last she heard of him he went about searching for some under the sea treasure…

"Behind you!" Luffy stated as Cheshire turned to see the girl get charged once more from behind. Feeling in the air that Zoro was near she relaxed and fell in step near him and her captain.

"Ah! What a relief!" Luffy stated.

"How'd you find us?" Luffy grinned. "Hurry and get me outta here!"

Cheshire turned to her captain. "First you get carried off by a bird and next you're in a cage like a bird? What's next, Luffy, eating seeds?" He pouted at her words but she sighed as she smiled as she headed over to him to get him out of the cage.

"What do you keep playing around for?" Zoro asked as he turned to him.

"It's pretty interesting, actually." Luffy stated. Cheshire had to chuckle at that a bit. What was so interesting about being locked up? She sometimes couldn't understand her captain. Carefully she looked at the cage as her crewmate fought with Buggy. Buggy couldn't have gotten much stronger since she fought with him back 20 some years ago.

Hearing laughter she turned to see Zoro get impaled. Her purple-blue rimmed eyes widen. Buggy had a devil's fruit? Looking at the wound area where Zoro was stabbed, she saw it was in an area where it might be okay. "Chop-chop fruit."

Buggy was grinning. "I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut!" he was laughing as if his ability was something cool. Cheshire frowned a bit. He seemed to be a bit different from when he was on Roger's crew. It made her think a bit, what happened? Did he leave Rogers crew or get abandoned like her as well? Cheshire couldn't sense her crystal on him so he either sold it or lost it...either way he didn't have it on him.

Ignoring most of the talks from her captain and the girl she focused on the person who harmed her crewmate. Old crew mate or not, Zoro was her responsibility and Buggy just injured him. She narrowed her eyes at him as she awaited for the right time to drown the fool. He turned and faced Cheshire.

"And you." he grinned. "It's been awhile, huh?! Cheshire!" His grin was creepy and she was looking at him with a calculated stare. Thinking of the best way to escape with one who was harmed, one who was in a cage and the other who would most likely fight against her elements. Buggy saw her look at Zoro and laughed again. "So you join in the Pirate race once more aye, Cheshire!"

She didn't deem him with a response.

"You should join my crew. And reek havoc on the world! It'll go up flashily! After all finding the One Piece will be easy with you by my side."

"Stabbing him from behind is unfair! And leave my First Mate alone! Big Nose!" Luffy shouted. It stunned Cheshire for a moment as she looked back at her captain. She wasn't planning on leaving Luffy for Buggy but it would seem Luffy didn't like Buggy's talk with her about leaving his crew.

'Of course, it's because I'm a Treasure...pirates hoarded treasure...a treasure from the One Piece will be targeted more often than not... .' Cheshire thought darkly, but for some reason it felt wrong. Like Luffy wasn't keeping her because she was a Treasure nor part of One Piece. She wanted to feel like he actually cared for her as if she was a human like the rest…

"Who's… got a big nose?!" Buggy stated as he turned to her caged captain.

"Luffy!" Cheshire and Zoro shouted as a dagger was thrown at their captain.

"Buggy… I _will_ kick your ass!" Luffy stated with the blade in his mouth and a large grin. After he spoke he broke the blade with his teeth. It was impressive if Cheshire really thought about it. Breaking a blade with one's teeth? Not something many can say, nor willing to do.

Buggy and his crew started to laugh though. "Kick _my_ ass? You're a real riot! All three of you are gonna die here, you know? And the treasure will be coming with me." He laughed though Cheshire glared at him for basically calling her an item. While she was one in all respect she had a conscious, something Buggy never understood. "So how should I have my ass kicked in this situation?!"

Luffy started to laugh which seemed to relaxed Cheshire as she watched to see and wait for the right moment that she could get them away. "I refuse to die!"

"Run Zoro! Cheshire you too!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait! They came here to save you!" the girl stated. Cheshire looked at her captain confused. He must have a plan, only that she wished he could share it with the rest of the class. "What're _you_ gonna do?!"

Staring at her captain she nodded as Zoro spoke. "Understood."

Ignoring the fight she readied the flame at her finger as she saw Zoro push the cannon over to the group of circus pirates. Walking over Cheshire ignored the girl was staring shocked at them as she held up a finger with a flame and lit the fuse.

"OY! Cheshire! What are you doing!?" Buggy shouted. "Stop! Wait! No!"

And like a true idiot, Buggy never moved out of the way of the cannon fire. Cheshire sighed, this was one of the things she had against the clown captain. While he gained some abilities since she last saw him or maybe it was because she was never concerned about him. She had to say, he was a real idiot.

 **Last Chapter: Cheshire's Past**

 **Next Chapter: Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji VS Luffy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji VS Luffy

With the explosion going off Cheshire stood in front of the cage to block any heat from it that could get on her captain. Zoro was holding his side as he lifted the cage and jumped off onto the side of the roof. Cheshire, not thinking much used her winds to lessen the load. Cheshire watched carefully as Luffy spoke calmly. "Hey Zoro. You're hurt, you know…"

"Just shut up and say in there!" Zoro grunted out. Cheshire blinked as she watched the green haired swordsman help her captain. He was showing a lot of loyalty for only being a part of the crew for a few hours. "I'm gonna do things my way!"

Cheshire stared at Zoro for a moment. As she stared she felt another presence near her group. Turning her eyes she saw the cat burglar. Seeing as it was no threat Cheshire took to examining the cage to find a way for her captain to be free.

"Who are you guys?" she asked with a stunned face. Cheshire turned to her and stared.

"Luffy...who's she?" Zoro asked.

Cheshire turned to her captain also wanting an answer on who the girl was. And from what she saw her captain might know her name and why she was there. Luffy looked at Zoro as he answered.

"Oh, she's out navigator."

Seeing blood come from the wound Cheshire turned to try to help with the cage. Only for him to brush her off. Sighing she used her elemental wind ability to lift the cage a bit but not enough for Zoro to notice. If he wanted to be stubborn about it then she will let him. But as First Mate she wasn't about to let him hurt himself more so than already.

"Get serious! Who are you guys?!"

"Move...You're in the way!" Zoro stated as he tried to move the cage again. Seeing her crew mate in pain made Cheshire feel horrid. Like she could have prevented this injury. But seeing Zoro lift the cage onto his back left Cheshire with nothing more she could do to help the crew mate. He had taken it into his own hands now.

Seeing Zoro carry their captain she walked slowly with Zoro, going past the navigator. Only for Cheshire to hear her speak softly. "Why would you go that far?"

"Because." Cheshire stated near her. The girl turn to Cheshire. "Luffy has given us something to move for. Zoro's reasons are his own, but mine….Luffy gave me a new life. A new hope." Cheshire stated softly as she watched the two members go forward. "Come on, it's not safe to stay here." Cheshire looked back at the orange haired girl and grinned as she took off to regain the distance she had gotten from Zoro and her captain.

Seeing as the girl didn't follow Cheshire didn't think much on it as she followed down the stairs as Zoro dragged the stone cage across the ground. Seeing Luffy grin made Cheshire sigh as she saw Zoro get ready to collapse. Using wind as her aid she got to him before he hit the ground, he landed right against her crystal near her chest. Slowly lowering him down she saw Zoro and Luffy was looking at something. Turning she saw a dog.

Blinking she wonder what it was doing. "What's with this dog?" Zoro asked.

Luffy sounded excited as he rocked over to it. When Luffy made a face at it Cheshire flicked him on the head. "Hey!" He looked back at the dog and Cheshire sighed. "Hey it's not moving at all!"

"That's because it doesn't see a reason too Luffy." Cheshire sighed as she sat on the ground near both Zoro and Luffy.

"Hell if I care. It can do whatever it wants." Zoro sighed out, Cheshire looked at his wound and silently Cheshire wished she was skilled in healing. After all Zoro was hurt and being a Pirate meant getting hurt was a given in this occupation. Cheshire sighed at what happened next with the dog biting Luffy and Zoro almost passing out from lack of blood. It was nothing she could do. She had a policy about harming defenceless animals and it wouldn't harm Luffy all that much so Cheshire went about studying the cage so she could get her captain out.

Hearing footsteps she saw the girl from before come over. Watching her like a hawk Cheshire saw her throw a key onto the ground. But before any of them could do anything the dog ate it. Rubbing her eyes tried to not think about how the DOG just ATE a key. There was no way it thought it was food. "Stop that!"

"Quit bullying Chouchou, you young'uns!"

Cheshire looked over and saw an old man but before she could speak Zoro beat her too it. "Who're you, old man?"

"I'm this town's mayor! Who are you?!" he stated. "Huh? My, what a terrible injury. I take it Buggy went after you folks, too? We need to get you to a doctor!"

Cheshire narrowed her eyes at the mayor. It wasn't common place for someone to help another without a catch. She didn't trust most of the human race nor any other. Only the select few would be trusted in her opinion and that had to be earned. She held her crystal tightly as she looked at it. From the corner of her eyes she saw the navigator eye it. Which in turn she glared at her. The woman was a thief, and if she thought stealing her heart would be easy then she would have all four elements after her if she so much as touched it without permission. The girl flinched at her glare and removed her eyes from her crystal heart.

After thinking about the dog another animal sound entered the area. "What's that war cry?"

"It's him! Beast Tamer Mohji!" The mayor stated. Cheshire raised a look at him and turned to Luffy.

"Mind if I take this fight?"

"Ah, sure." He stated in a way as he relaxed in the cage.

Seeing a large cat with a strange hairy man on top come into view, Cheshire stood there in front of the shop, Luffy and the dog Chouchou. This was her way of protecting her captain, her injuries crewmate, the dog and his treasure. She wasn't about to let this pirate take away something and right now her blood was rushing. She hardly got to fight earlier in the day when they were at the marine base. So she had some energy to release. With a grin she watched them come closer.

"I am Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates. And I'm here for your deaths and that girl. Buggy is very interested in her."

"I see so Buggy sent you to kill my new crew and then to take me as one of his own treasures. Is that it?"

"Captain Buggy must see a lot in you for him to send out someone for you. So why not come quietly and your crew will have a fast death." He grinned and the lion roared at her face.

Hearing him start to talk to Luffy about her crew was slowly angering her. He had even the nerve to try to "tame" Chouchou. When Luffy shouted no when he was told to answer it made Mohji angry and the large lion crushed the caged.

"Yes it's open!"

"Good on you Captain, but this man is mine. You get to beat Buggy."

"Daw, Cheshire!"

"I need to do this Luffy."

After a silent stared down Luffy grinned. "Sure he's all yours."

When Luffy was about to be hit with the claw Cheshire moved quickly and caught it, using wind and earth to ground her and force the paw backwards. But what she didn't account for was a second swipe sending her over into a house. "Cheshire!"

"Oh...an instant death...well Buggy won't be happy about her death."

"You…"

-XxXxXxX-

Cheshire felt the claw marks on her skin as she slowly worked up the energy to get up. She was tired but at the same time her elements were rushing in her veins. Moving a rock off of her legs she saw so many wounds from going through the window and brick walls. Seeing Luffy lift the largest stone off her arm she smiled at her captain. "Sorry cap, didn't see that one coming."

"You alright Cheshire? AH!" He pointed towards her crystal.

Which she looked down and saw a piece was torn off. It was the reddish blue gem. The one she was going to give to Luffy. She smiled and saw how her captain was freaking out asking if she was okay with her heart being partly broken. "Luffy it's fine. Here. Hold onto this crystal piece. Later I'll explain what it is. Right now I have a kitty to punish."

"How are you alive?!" Cheshire turned and saw the navigator.

"Ah Nami." Luffy smiled.

"How are you alive?" the mayor stated as he looked Cheshire over. "Not even a broken bone?"

"Is it wrong for her to be alive?" Luffy asked and Cheshire smiled at him.

"Being just fine after flying through houses isn't normal!" Nami stated.

"Well Nami...I'm not normal." Cheshire grinned as she brushed off pebbles as she tested her legs. Yup as always nothing was broken…

"What is your purpose for coming to this town?" the mayor asked Luffy who was looking at the gem. Cheshire caught Nami eyeing it as well as her heart in of which Cheshire tucked it into my shirt even if it was ripped and flesh was bleeding from the claw marks. "Why are you involved with those pirates?"

"I decided our purpose. To get a Grand Line map and a navigator!" Luffy smiled and Cheshire had forced a smile not because of what her captain stated but because the one he wanted as a navigator was a thief who kept eyeing her heart. "I think that guy said he was looking for Zoro! Cheshire you handle Mohji and I'll check on Zoro!"

"Roger that Captain." and with that they both left Nami and the mayor at the destroyed house.

-XxXxXxX-

When Cheshire and Luffy arrived at at the pet shop it was on fire and the dog was howling out in front. Cheshire felt her fire churn at the malice in those flames. Walking forward she petted the dog's' head as she stepped in front of the flames. Raising a hand to them she summoned her control over fire to take away the flames that had burned away the pet shop. Luffy was watching the dog as Cheshire's bangs hidden her two toned eyes. With her arm eating the flames of the house she was able to save only a little bit of the shop. Lowering her arm, which was charred black she walked back to the dog and softly petting his head.

"Cheshire...let's go."

"Aye...captain." She followed her captain as they went after Mohji and his lion. Seeing as they caught up to them Cheshire and Luffy stood together in their way for their search for Zoro.

"Hey...I killed you…"

"Maybe you should try again." Cheshire stated as her purple and blue eyes stared at the cat and Beast Tamer.

"No, Buggy wants you alive. But your captain will die now. Crunch his head!" the lion charged at her captain which Luffy attacked back Cheshire was more focused on Mohji. The one in charge of the large animal. So she made her way over to him, he seemed to ignore the fact that Luffy wasn't alone and just watched him.

"What are you?!"

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit."

"You mean you have, Devil Fruit powers, just like Captain Buggy?!"

"Yes he does. And you should be very afraid for what I'm about to do to you."

He jumped when she spoke from behind him. "Wait! I peacefully apologize to you both!"

"You don't need to apologize now." Cheshire stated.

"Cause that dog's treasure is never coming back." Luffy finished. Luffy turned and looked at Cheshire. She sighed, looks like she won't get to fight today after all. She smiled at her captain and did a mock bow like back at the marine base. "That's why I'm gonna kick your ass."

Standing back to make sure he didn't run she didn't even blink when her captain knocked him out. Walking with her captain to head back to where Chouchou was she saw that the dog was still sitting in front of the ruined shop. Cheshire heard Nami say she should kill Luffy and saw the mayor stop her. She didn't think the girl had it in her to commit murder. She wasn't like most humans who became pirates. Luffy ignored them as he went up to the dog. "As if you could ever kill me."

"Maybe I'll try and see, then!"

"Nami…" The orange haired girl looked at Cheshire. "Don't say things you can't follow up on. Threaten my captain again and I'll kill you myself." She flinched and then glared.

"I said stop! What's with you people!?" the mayor stated. When Luffy put down the box of pet food they both worked hard to get back Nami and the Mayor stopped and blinked.

Cheshire walked over and sat with the dog as did her captain. "This is all we could take back." Cheshire stated.

"Bastard ate all the rest." Luffy stated as she petted the dog's head. "You fought good! We didn't see your fight but I can tell!"

Cheshire rubbed her arm where the fire burned the skin. Chouchou picked up the box and started to walk away. Only for him to bark at Luffy when he was a distance away. "Ah good luck to you too!"

-XxXxXxX-

"I'm sorry." Nami stated to Luffy, in of which Cheshire was watching her like a hawk.

"Ah?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"It's okay! You've been through a lot! I don't feel like hearing about it though." Luffy stated.

"I'm so pathetic!" the mayor stated. Cheshire just sighed, she knew the mayor was going to do something stupid… "Chouchou and these young'uns will fight so hard, yet why must I, the mayor, sit by and watch our town be obliterated?!"

Nami and Luffy ran to try to calm him down, while Cheshire was rubbed her eyes as she felt the feeling come back to her arm after the fire ficasso. "40 years ago, this place was nothing but barren land."

Cheshire sighed and leaned up against a house, picking off the black flakes of charr from her skin as the mayor talked and ranted about how this was his problem. Hearing an explosion go off in the distance Cheshire's eye's widened at the fact that Zoro was at area. "Even my own house…"

"Zoro was there Luffy!"

"The young'un is dead now…" The mayor stated grimly.

"No." Cheshire stated. Luffy and the rest looked at her. "He wouldn't die from something like that."

"Oy! Zoro! You alive!"

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up…"

Cheshire sighed as she saw Zoro standing in the rubble. She knew he wouldn't be defeated that easily. He groaned as he held his head. "Not enough sleep…" She could help her chuckle at his words.

"How are any of you still alive?" Nami asked.

"Thank goodness! You're alive! Cheshire was right!" Luffy grinned largely as she saw his crewmate very much alive. Hearing the mayor go off again about being the mayor and how the town was being destroyed Cheshire ignored it for the most part as she walked over to Zoro.

"You well enough to fight?"

"Yeah…"

With the mayor running off Nami spoke shocked. "The mayor was crying…"

"Really? I didn't see anything." Luffy stated.

"Looks like the party's gettin' more exciting!" Zoro grinned in of which Luffy chuckled.

"Sure does!"

"This is no time to be laughing!" Nami stated, in of which Cheshire wondered why she was still even hanging around.

"It's okay! I like that old guy!" Luffy grinned, and Cheshire could guess what was going to be said next. "I absolutely won't let him die!"

With Zoro on his feet Cheshire stood off from the house and walked over with him. "In that case…"

"You're gonna go, too?! With that wound!?" Nami asked shocked. Cheshire had to think if she was talking about her or her crewmate, but then decided it didn't matter.

"The injury to my name is much worse than the injury to my gut!" Zoro stated as he tied his bandana to his head. Cheshire grinned at him and tested her arm.

"Our destination is the Grand Line." Luffy stated as they waited for him to walk with him. "So we're gonna steal that map back now! Join our crew, Nami!"

Cheshire's eyes widen when he said that. But she knew he would do whatever he wanted so she would have to look out for her crew if Nami was to join. Luffy held out his hand.

"I'll never be a pirate." she hit his hand back. "How about we team up for our common goal?" Luffy grinned at that.

Cheshire sighed. She would have to keep an eye on her treasure if Nami was to be near by.

-XxXxX-

Arriving in time to save the mayor Cheshire stood back and watched Luffy free the mayor. "I'm here to kick you ass, just like I promised!"

 **Last Chapter: A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!**

 **Next Chapter: Epic Showdown! Swordsman Zoro VS Acrobat Cabaji!**


End file.
